Don't read
by ParisBookNerd
Summary: Don't read


Slytherin Royalty By Elizabeth Ardika

Many people know the Potter family. After the war and Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley became famous along with many of their other friends and family. Moving on in their life, Hermione and Ron got married and had two children, Rose and Hugo. Harry married Ron's younger and only sister Ginny. While many know that they had three kids it is not as well known that they had four, James, Albus, Miranda and Lily.

I'm Miranda, Miranda Hermione Potter, twin of Albus Potter. The reason I'm not as well know is that I'm not close to my family. I love them but they all spout Gryffindor nonsense, so I spend most of my time at my cousin Dominique's house as we have similar interests, such as music and the hate of the human race. After just being my birthday, it was nearly time for the start of school.

We had received our letters from Hogwarts and our parents decided to go to Diagon Alley and get the things we need for school. Mum, Lily and I went to Madam Malkin's to get my robes, then, to Ollivanders to get me a wand, then, we met dad, James and Albus at Flourish and Blotts to get the books we would need for that year. While in Flourish and Blotts we ran into some of our family members who also went shopping. Dominique and I asked our parents if we could go to The Leaky Cauldron to get away from the rest of our family, not that we phrased it like that. At the Leaky Cauldron, we ran into another good friend, Riva Thomas, her father was a friend of my father's back when they were at Hogwarts. Out of the rest of the people that our family hung out with she was the coolest, into the same music and not big on the Gryffindor pride. The rest of the afternoon Dom, Riva, and I spent talking about random stuff and the upcoming school year and the houses we hoped we would be in. While my family was expecting me to be a Gryffindor, I was hoping for Slytherin, to annoy them a little.

A week later the day to start school had come around. Al and I were excited to start at Hogwarts and James was ready to go back.

"Al get up!" I yelled at my twin, "we are going to Hogwarts today," he shot out of bed and nearly ran me over trying to find clothes.

"Yeah, we are Mimi. Hurry up and get ready."

"I am Al, that's why I woke you up." After having breakfast, we all apparated to the train station. As we had seen James off last year, we all knew that we had to run through a wall to get on platform 93/4. When everyone was on the platform, we went to look for our family which is not hard to with the Weasley's hair. Along with me, Albus and Dom, Rose and Roxanne were also starting at Hogwarts meaning more cousins to be around.

"Hey Mimi, how was the last few days without me?" Dom asked giving me a quick side hug.

"Fantastic. How could you not love being smothered by your parents," my words dripping with sarcasm, "I swear that they are trying to turn me into Lily, sweet, perfect and a goody-two-shoes."

"Let's go find a compartment."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Miranda, where are you going?" Mum yells.

"To find a compartment."

"Not before saying goodbye." I quickly ran over to her and give her a hug. Then dad.

"Bye, sweetie. Make sure you write."

"Sure, Sure," I dismissed him before running back to Dom.

"Let's go." We got on the train and soon found an empty compartment.

"Hey Dom, I'll be back soon just going to see if I can find Riva."

"Okay." She answered not looking up from the book. As soon as I step out of the compartment, I ran straight into someone.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"No, it was my fault," the boy stated. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." He declared extending his hand.

I shook his hand while replying, "Miranda Potter. Is your father Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes," I looked at him, his grey eyes felt as if they were piercing through my soul.

"How come you aren't yelling at me yet?" he asked.

"Yell? What do you mean yell?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm a Malfoy. You're a Potter."

"So? Just because our fathers hate each other doesn't mean we should. I mean you haven't done anything wrong. Have you?"

"Well, I did just run into you."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"No,"

"Then we are fine. You can stay in our compartment if you like. I'm sure Dom won't mine."

"Thanks for the offer but I already have one. Bye," he said before running off.

"Bye," I called after him. Then ran off to find Riva. I soon found her and dragged her back to Dom. The train ride was long but exciting. Finally, we arrived.

"Firs' year's over here," Hagrid called.

"Hi, Hagrid how have you been?" I asked.

"Good thanks, Miranda. You'll 'ave to come see me at my hut. Bring James and Albus too," he replied.

"Will do,"

"Firs' years follow me," Hagrid called then started walking to the lake.

"Four to a boat," he called hopping in one.

Riva, Dom and I all hopped into a boat and Roxanne joined us. The ride was awkward but slowly we approached the castle and hopped off the boats. We all followed Hagrid until we were at the entrance of the castle where Professor Longbottom was waiting for us.

"'Here you go Professor," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor Longbottom replied.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Longbottom spoke turning back to us, "soon you will go through these doors and you will be sorted into your houses. This house will be your family throughout Hogwarts. You will sleep with them, eat with them, hang out with them and go to classes with them. These four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house is different and has pride. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, and any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the school in a few minutes. I will be back for you when we are ready." With that, he turned and left through the big doors.

An excited Albus walked up to me claiming that, "This is going to be the best year ever."

"Yeah Al I'm sure we'll love it," I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be a Gryffindor," he replied.

"Okay line up and follow me," Professor Longbottom directed. He walked through the doors into the Great Hall. It was nothing like I had ever seen. It was big and inviting with candles floating in the air. There were four long tables in the middle and one at the top. Professor Longbottom led us to the front where a three-legged stool was sitting with an old, dirty, pointed wizard hat. Suddenly it started singing. James had told me about the song. When it finished, the whole hall burst into applause. Professor Longbottom stepped forward with a parchment in his hands.

"When I call your name step forward, put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted," he stated.

"Anderson, Josephine,"

"Hufflepuff,"

"Avery, Mitchel,"

"Slytherin,"

Then I tuned out until we got to the L's.

"Longbottom, Katrina,"

"Gryffindor,"

After a few minutes, "Malfoy, Scorpius,"

"Slytherin,"

Then I heard Al's name

"Potter, Albus,"

"Gryffindor,"

Then my name was called.

"Potter, Miranda,"

I walked slowly up to the stool and put the hat on. "Ahh, the first Potter girl. Plenty of courage, kind too. Smart, mischievous but you don't want to be known as a Potter. So, where to put you? Hmm, I know!"

"Slytherin!"

"WHAT?" James yelled.

"She can't be a Slytherin it's not right!" Albus shouted.

"QUIET!" screamed Professor Longbottom, "Miss Potter please take a seat."

Slowly I got up and walked to the Slytherin table stunned by James and Albus's reaction.

"Hey Potter," a girl with long blonde hair said cheerily.

"Hi."

"My name's Alyssa Goyle but you can call me Allie, and this is my twin brother Ashton, but he likes to be called Ash."

"Miranda. It's quite a surprise to see you sitting here," Scorpius said with astonishment.

"Yeah, though it's not that bad."

"Thomas, Riva,"

"Ravenclaw!" I smiled at Riva as she took her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"You don't seem all that surprised that you're at the Slytherin table," Scorpius questioned.

"I never really fit the Gryffindor requirements, I'm more surprised at my brother's reactions."

"Weasley, Dominique," I looked up.

"Gryffindor," before Dom walked away, she looked at me and rolled her eyes mouthing 'you're lucky' before sitting at the Gryffindor table. Finally, the ceremony was over, and dinner appeared.

"Before you all go, I want to notify you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Mr Flinch Jr, the caretaker, would like to remind you no magic is to be used between classes. And a list of Weasley Wizard Wheezes that are banned is posted in the common rooms. First years please follow the prefects. Thank you and have a good year," Headmistress McGonagall recited.

"First years follow me," a fifth-year prefect requested.

"Hey Scorpius," a tall brown-haired boy said.

"Hey Mitch, this is Miranda."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone knows Slytherin's new Potter."

"You excited for this year," Scorpius asked.

"Yep now I'm a Slytherin I plan to make the other house's lives hell."

"My name is Ben Victor, and this is Alice Turpin we are your 5th-year prefects. The head boy is from our house, Jace Dalton. Come to us if you have any troubles. Here is the entrance to the Slytherin common room," the fifth-year prefect said. "The password will change from time to time and you will be informed of the change. At the moment, it is Salazar," he vocalised, and the wall opened behind him. The room was dark, cold and had an eerie feeling but somehow it felt like home.

"The girls' dorms are on the left and boys on the right. The first-year dorms have a one on the door. First years must be in the common room by eight and bed by nine," Alice mentioned before walking up the stairs to the girl dorms. I was about to follow her when Scorpius called my name.

"Miranda, come sit with us," Scorpius called out. I walked over to the lounge chairs they were on and sat next to Scorpius.

"Miranda this is Riley and Damien and you've already met Allie, Ash, and Mitch. We all grew up together."

"Hey, Miranda it's nice to have another girl around here," Allie stated.

"Glad I'm helpful," I laughed. For the rest of the hour, we sat laughing and talking and when it came to nine, we all got up and went to bed. I was exhausted but happy.

The next morning, I woke up to a girl jumping on my bed.

"I'm Skylar Harris," she said while I sat up "and behind me are Shelly Nott and Jasmine Pucey. We were just about to wake up Allie, care to help?" she finished.

"No, I think I'll get changed," I responded heading to the bathroom. When I came back out Allie was dressed and waiting for me.

"Come on, the boys said they would walk to breakfast with us and if we don't go now, they will leave us here," Allie announced.

"Then let's go."

"Here they come boys," Damien announced as we came down the stairs.

"Come on, I'm going to starve to death soon," Scorpius exaggerated while throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"And what does the famous Potter have for breakfast?" he asked looking down at me.

"Toast usually," I replied just to humour him.

"Oi, Malfoy get your filthy arm off our sister!" a voice called out that I knew all too well.

"What happens if I don't?" Scorpius taunted.

"You don't want to find out," James retorted. Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off before he could say it.

"What do you want James?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"I would like to talk to you, Mimi."

"We are talking James."

"Alone," he growled.

"Of course, James. I'll be back soon, go ahead and eat," I told my friends before turning back to James.

"Hey, Albus. Great job at getting placed in Gryffindor. I've always known you were braver than me."

"But you should be Gryffindor Mimi not placed with a bunch of filthy snakes."

"No, the sorting hat made a mistake you don't deserve to sit with Death Eaters and snakes. I mean they all hate you; can't you see it? Come sit with us, your family. We will write to dad and ask him to get you sorted again," James rambled.

"James, I've never fitted in with the family, I know I'm not Gryffindor, I bet even mum and dad knew I wasn't going to be in Gryffindor before we got here." I sighed not really wanting to fight with them.

"But you are Mimi, you're my twin, I know you're meant to be Gryffindor," Al argued.

"You're not getting it. I already have friends that like me for me. I don't wish to be sorted again," I insisted getting more frustrated.

"But you are a Potter," James insisted.

"AND NOW I'M A SLYTHERIN! If you're not going to accept it, then I'm leaving." I screamed done with the conversation. I walked into the Great Hall and all eyes were on me. Before I knew what I was doing, I spoke.

"I'm Slytherin and I'm proud of it so what are you all staring at?" then I walked to where Scorpius and the rest of them were sitting.

"Are you okay?" Allie questioned.

"Yeah, just pissed."

"Well, I think after that performance you need a new identity, new look, new nickname. What do you think guys?" Scorpius asked.

"I think it's a great idea," Mitch replied the rest agreeing.

"Well, what's your middle name?" Damien asked.

"Hermione, I'm Miranda Hermione Potter."

"That doesn't help," Ash dismissed the name, "How about Mira?"

"I think it suits you," Scorpius told me.

"Well I like it and for my look, I was thinking, black with a splash of colour, but I don't know where I will get these clothes."

"Luckily, we are the same size because the only clothes I have are black," Allie answered.

"I have more colourful clothes, so we can swap," I returned.

Professor Slughorn head of Slytherin house was walking around handing out timetables. Finally, he reached us.

"Good morning. Who do we have here?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy, Mitchel Avery, Riley Zabini, Damien Montague, Miranda Potter and Alyssa and Ashton Goyle, Sir," Scorpius responded pointing to each of us.

"Ah, here we are. Have a good day kids," Professor Slughorn acknowledged walking off.

"We have DADA with Gryffindor, then Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, Potions with Ravenclaw, History of Magic with Hufflepuff, Herbology with Hufflepuff, a free and last Astronomy with Gryffindor," Riley said reading off his timetable.

"We had better go get our books," Damien stated standing up. We all followed in suit chatting about what our classes would be like when someone called out to me.

"Mimi, wait up," Dom called.

"What do you want Weasley," Scorpius growled standing in front of me.

"I'd like to talk to Miranda, Malfoy," she growled back. Scorpius opened his mouth to retort back, but before he could, I spoke up.

"Hey, Dom, what you want," I inquired in a happy voice.

"I want to congratulate you on getting into Slytherin, escaping our family and yelling at your brothers." I thanked her while giving her a hug.

"Mira can you really trust her," Mitch queried.

"Mira. Who's that?" Dom asked.

"My new name and yes Mitch I can cause she is the only family I get along with."

"Can I call you Mira?" Dom asked.

"Sure," I responded, "Do you want to sit with us?" Allie spoke up.

"Yes," she exclaimed excitedly, "the rest of the Gryffindor's are stuck up."

"Guys we better get our books before classes start," Allie said hastily.

"Yeah, we will meet you there, Dom," I stated before following Allie and the others.

Finally, we reached the classroom and Dom was waiting for us.

"You know Mira you never properly introduced us to your cousin," Scorpius told me.

"Oh yeah well guys this is Dominique, Dom this is Scorpius, Alyssa, Ashton, Riley, Damien, and Mitch. Happy Scorpius," I smirked at him.

"Please come in," Professor McLaggen announced to the class "Two to a table please."

Allie and Dom sat at one of the corner tables at the back while I took a seat in the table next to them. Riley, Mitch, Damien and Ash sat in the two tables in front. While Scorpius stood there looking at us.

"Really, you sat me at the back with the girls," he asked looking at us.

"What? Scared you'll get girl cuties," I asked in a sweet voice.

"No," Scorpius scoffed and sat next to me.

The rest of the lesson Professor McLaggen talked about the curriculum for Defence Against the Dark Arts and why we need it. When dinner came around, I was glad because just like DADA the Professors in Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic and Herbology droned on about what we would be learning. Our one and only free lesson was spent with us in the common room trying to do homework but mostly just mucking around. We had sat down and just started eating when Dom stood up from the Gryffindor table and stormed over to me.

"Can I sit here?" she let out a low growl.

"Please sit down," Mitch said pulling her into the seat next to him.

"What happened?" Allie asked.

"Fred, Roxanne, Molly, and Rose were lecturing me about being around you. All of you," she remarked looking at me directly, "they said that you are all lying snakes and that I will get contaminated by being around you."

"What about James and Al," I asked.

"They are treating it like they aren't even related to you," she whispered.

"We have astronomy with you later. Wanna sit with us?" Mitch asked.

"Please," she sighed with relief, "if they aren't going to accept that you are Slytherin than I don't want anything to do with them." We talked for a bit more when a 7th year Slytherin walked up to us.

"You're not allowed to sit here," he scowled.

"Why?" I asked standing up in front of him.

"She is Gryffindor, and this is Slytherin."

"So," I retorted.

"So, she is not allowed to sit here, it's a rule."

"Whose rule?" I demanded, getting angry.

"A rule of the school. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't mix, they don't talk, and they are never friends."

"Well, I am breaking that rule," Dom said.

"I am bigger than you so move, or I'll have to force you."

"You'll have to go through me too," Scorpius declared standing next to me.

"And me," Allie joined.

"Me too," Mitch repeated.

"And us," Damien, Riley, and Ash stood next to us, "As you can see, she is not moving so leave it alone." Mitch defended her.

"You will regret this," the 7th year growled walking away.

"Thanks, guys," Dom said relieved.

"Even though it has only been a day since we have known you, I feel like we are going to be great friends, Dom," Mitch told her.

"I hope so," she responded.

The eight of us arrived at the Astronomy tower ten minutes before class and standing in front of the door were Albus and Rose, Jenifer Scamander and Katrina Longbottom, children of my fathers' friends were standing behind them, none of them were looking happy.

"Hey Dom," my brother said ignoring me.

"Albus," Dom glared back coldly. I glanced at Jenifer and Katrina, we grew up together but were never close friends but by the look on their faces, I knew that it wouldn't be a possibility that we would now be anything other than enemies. When there was an awkward silence Scorpius suggested that we should hang out as a group on the weekend. We all agreed then Professor Sinistra walked out of the classroom and told us to all go in. We walked in and the first thing I noticed was the glass ceiling and the black glass wall, giving us the perfect place to see the stars. There were a few desks to the side of the room and some rugs in the middle. The eight of us all went to sit on the rugs. Professor Sinistra talked about the stars and constellations. The lesson ended and we all hurried to get to our common rooms before curfew.

For the rest of the week, this was how my days were. Wake up, go to class, dinner, hang out with friends then bed.

The weekend was finally here. I woke up to Allie staring at my face.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I asked.

"For a few minutes. I was wondering how long I would have to stare at you until you woke up," she said getting off my bed.

"We are meeting the boys in the common room in fifteen minutes and Dom in the great hall in twenty."

"I'll get dressed then we can go," I stated, pulling out some clothes. We ran down the stairs and the boys were there waiting for us.

"Come on guys were going to be late," Allie sprinted out of the common room me following close behind. The boys ran after us and quickly passed us. We arrived at the dining hall within minutes. Dom was waiting for us and we went in. We quickly ate breakfast and walked outside.

"What do you guys want to do?" Dom asked.

"How about we explore the castle," Riley suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Mitch responded walking ahead, "but how about we just explore outside the castle."

"Sounds good how about we go to the Quidditch pitch first," Allie proposed.

We walked to the Quidditch pitch and sat in the stands talking and having fun. After an hour we decided to go sit near the lake. We found a large tree to sit under and we stayed there for the rest of the day. It may have only been a week since I have been here, but I already knew that my best friends were the seven here with me.

A week later we had our first flying lesson and I was so happy. I loved flying and being free. My father told me I was nearly as good a flier as him and my mother. We had lessons with the Gryffindor's, so Dom would be there too. The twenty, 1st year Slytherin's walked down to the pitch from lunch to see the twenty Gryffindor's waiting. Madame Hooch was standing in the front with forty brooms in two lines.

"Everyone please go stand next to a broom," Madame Hooch called out. My friends and I immediately walked to the first eight brooms eager to ride them.

"Okay, now hold your hand over the broom and say up." There was a course of ups being called out, but I only commanded it once and the broom immediately flew up to my hand. Albus commanded it twice and Dom and Scorpius, three times. It took about five minutes before everyone had their brooms in their hands.

"Okay, now I want everyone to mount their broom, slowly rise a few feet above the ground, before coming back to the ground. On the count of three. One…, two…, three…" I slowly rose a few feet then came back down. Even though it was only a few feet I was glad to be back on a broom. That was how the lesson continued with us flying a bit before coming back down.

That weekend we were sitting by the lake enjoying ourselves when I had the sudden urge to fly.

"Hey, guys how about we go to the pitch and see if we can fly," I suggested.

"How would we, we don't have brooms?" Mitch asked.

"Well, we could break into Madame Hooch's office and use the practice brooms," I added.

"One, how would you do that, two, what if we get caught and three, are you crazy?" Allie questioned.

"One we make sure that Madame Hooch isn't in her office then go in and get the brooms, two, we will have to be careful and make sure we don't get caught and three, quite possibly so," I explained smirking at the last part.

"Well I think it's a good idea," Scorpius spoke up.

"We would have to be very careful," Dom cautioned.

"I do love to fly," Ash asserted.

"Me too," Damien, Riley, and Mitch declared. We all turned to Allie.

"What?"

"Well do you agree?" She thought for a moment.

"Fine but I swear if we get caught, I'm blaming it all on you, Mira," she responded.

"As long as you have fun."

We got to Madame Hooch's office and there was no one there but the door was locked. I muttered alohomora then the door opened, and Scorpius and I grabbed eight brooms between us then walked back out quickly. We mounted our brooms and rose to the sky flying and having fun.

"You know I've always wanted to be a beater," I said randomly.

"Coming from your family you would think you would be a seeker or chaser," Riley stated.

"Yeah, well I like being different. How about the rest of you what position would you play?"

"I'm the same as you Mira, being a beater is the best way to hurt people," Scorpius exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to be seeker next year," Ash stated proudly.

"I'll be the best keeper ever," Damien told us.

"Well, I'd rather watch," Dom stated, Allie and Mitch, agreeing.

"Guys we'd better get down before someone sees us, we've been up here long enough," Mitch commented.

After safely storing the brooms back in Madame Hooch's office we went back to the common room to do some studying much to mine and the boy's dismay.

"Hey, tomorrow is the Slytherin quidditch tryouts do you guys want to go and watch?" Riley asked as we were walking to dinner.

"Yeah it should be fun to see the new team," Ash said the rest of us agreed.

I shivered as the wind wrapping around my body as we watched the quidditch team tryouts.

"Do you want my jacket? I'm pretty immune to the cold," Damien asked when he saw me shiver.

"No, it's fine just didn't expect it to be this cold." Before I could even protest, he wrapped his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I muttered, focusing on the tryouts. The captain for this year is Blake Zabini, Riley's older brother and he was making everyone tryout again. After watching the tryouts, it could be seen that there was clearly some who were better than others. The new team consisted of Blake Zabini, Seth Daltroy and Nathan Hawking as the chasers, Hawthorn Silverling and Chris Collingwood as beaters, Hennery Turpin as keeper and Jake Griffin as the seeker.

"Hey Mira, can you help me with this History of Magic homework," Ash called out to me as I walked into the common room.

"Yeah what can I do?"

"I can't find what page our homework is on."

"You need to pay attention in class more but for now the chapter on Gargoyle Strike of 1911 is on pages 38 through to 62."

Ash's face looked amazed as I recalled the information from the book. "It's like you have a photographic memory or something."

"Actually, I do. It's very useful when doing homework and stuff. It's actually how I've been so good in classes. When James came home from school Mum always made him bring all his books home to do homework. Of course, he never used them, so I stole them and read and learned from them. When I had run out of his books to learn from, I used to go to Diagon Alley and read the books in there."

"Now I don't feel so bad for not being as good as you."

"Well, all the best people are in Slytherin so you'll get there eventually," I smirked nudging his shoulder.

It was two days later when the subject of my photographic memory was brought up. We were hanging out in the boy's dorms when Damien asked about it.

"What's this I hear about you having a photographic memory, Mira?"

"Really Dame I told you that in confidence." Ash hissed.

"It's fine Ash yeah I do have a photographic memory. It can be very useful sometimes." I spent the next hour explaining what I can do with my memory and how it works.

That weekend I woke up extra early and met Riley, Mitch, Damien, and Scorpius in the common room and we met Dom at the entrance to the kitchen. It was Ash and Allie's birthday and we decided to have a mini party for them since it was the weekend. After we had retrieved the food from the kitchen we went back up to the boys' dorm. Dom and I then went to my dorm to wake Allie up.

"Morning Allie, happy birthday!" I cheered jumping on top of her.

"Uh, get off me you're heavy," she groaned pushing me off the bed.

"Here's your birthday present," Dom handed her the wrapped gift, "It's from both of us."

"A charm bracelet thanks guys," she excitedly jumped up and hugged us.

"Go get dressed quickly," Dom hurried her into the bathroom. When she was done, we dragged her into the boy's dorm room.

"Happy birthday!" we yelled at the twins. We spent the day laughing, mucking around and having fun. We a great day celebrating their birthday and wished everyday could be like it.

"Now to turn a match to a needle you need to…" Professor McGonagall droned on. Sitting in transfiguration Professor McGonagall was trying to teach us how to change a match to a needle which I had already done.

"Hey Mira, can you help me with this," Riley whispered not really understanding how to do the spell.

"Yeah sure," I replied explaining. The rest of the lesson was spent teaching the guys how to do the subject. Walking from Transfiguration to Charms Riley was so excited that he finally turned a match to a needle, so excited he ended up running into a few Gryffindors.

"What is your problem?" Jessica Duncan one of the three girls he ran into sneered, her clearly the ringleader.

"What's your problem?" I retorted as she judged us for being happy.

"My problem is you, Snake. You're a problem even to your own family."

"Well, you are nothing but the dirt on the bottom of my shoe. Now move we have a class to get to like I assume you do." I pushed passed her the rest of the gang following.

"You will regret this Potter. Mark my words." Jessica screamed after me.

"You will regret this Potter," Mitch mimicked as we walked away.

"Leave her alone Mitch," I laughed, "she probably has never been anything but the best. She just can't stand that I'm better than her." This set the whole group off laughing as we made our way to Charms.

It was three weeks later when I found myself wandering the corridors of Hogwarts alone. We had just finished our flying lesson and had some free time before dinner. I had decided to find a few secret passages at Hogwarts instead of doing homework with the rest of my friends. I had found myself in the Gryffindor tower when who should I run into but Jessica and her two lackeys.

"Potter what are you doing here in the Gryffindor tower. Spying on us, are you?" Jessica sneered, Elfrida Meliflua and Nancy Moore giggling behind her.

"That's none of your business Duncan." I retorted walking away from her.

"Flipendo!" Jessica's spell sent me flying across the corridor. I quickly got to my feet and threw a Leg-Locking Curse back at them, it narrowly missing Jessica and hitting Elfrida.

"What's going on here Jess?" a familiar voice called from down the corridor.

"Potter's being a nuisance Al, but we're handling it," Jessica replied before throwing a Body-Binding Spell at me which I quickly deflected with a Protego charm.

"Expelliarmus!" My spell hit Jessica disarming her. What I didn't expect was for Albus to defend her.

"You think you can get away with this Potter," Albus seethed before firing a spell at me, "Slugulus Eructo." Before I knew it, I was vomiting slugs. I turned away from them and ran down the corridor. I was so busy trying to get away that I didn't realise that someone was standing in front of me.

"Mira, Mira, are you okay?" Riley asked. As I was about to answer I threw up a slug at his feet.

"Oh god Mira, who did this. We need to get you to the hospital wing." I quickly shook my head knowing that there was nothing I could do but wait this out as this had happened to my Uncle Ron before.

"Okay, how about the common room." I again shook my head not wanting to face the rest of the gang. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to an abandoned classroom. I grabbed a pen and paper and explained that all we could do is wait it out.

It was a few hours later when I finally stopped vomiting slugs.

"Thanks for staying with me Ri."

"It's no problem. Want to tell me what happened."

"My brother. I was walking the corridor when I ran into Duncan and her minions who started firing spells at me. I, of course, defended myself but my brother showed up and defended the witch, hitting me with a vomiting slugs curse. I thought he was my brother but no brother would do this to their sister, right?" I asked looking at Riley.

"I wouldn't know I don't have a sister but I know that no matter how mad I am at my brother's I wouldn't want them to go through what you just did. They must taste horrible."

"I could use some food to get this taste out of my mouth," I laughed.

"Well, dinner should be starting soon."

"I think I'd rather go to the kitchens."

"I've never been so you'll have to show me." I dragged him to the kitchen where we continued talking.

"He's my twin brother. I would expect this from James, we never really got along, but Al is my twin we're meant to be one half of a whole, we've been together since we were born and yet he takes her side and fires a slug vomiting spell at me. I feel so betrayed."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. He was just protecting his house." Riley said trying to comfort me.

"That's just it. I'm just another Slytherin to him."

"I have three older brothers and we don't always get along but we still love each other, I'm sure your brother will come around."

"I hope so but I'm not so sure. We should be getting back to the common room the others are probably wondering where we are. What were you doing here anyway?" I asked as I got up from the table.

"I was in the bathroom on the sixth floor when I heard yelling from the seventh floor."

"Well thanks," I smiled at him as we reached our common room.

Halloween had finally arrived and Riley was really excited. Ever since he helped me with Jessica and my brother two weeks ago, we have grown very close. He is always there to listen to my problems and vice versa. Not only is it Halloween today but tomorrow is the first match of the Quidditch season and it has not only brought excited but tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin. So much so that the members of the quidditch don't go anywhere alone just to make sure nothing happens to them.

Our last class for the day was Potions and we were currently brewing a Cure for Boils. Professor Slughorn had mentioned that our exam would be on brewing a potion from memory so in preparation he was making us try and brew all the potions we've learned from memory. After the class had finished, we all went back to our common room to relax before the Halloween Feast.

As we were walking to the Great Hall Dominique joined us linking arms with me.

"Hey, how was Transfiguration?" I asked Dom.

"Horrible. I really wish I was in Slytherin; you guys are so much more fun to be around."

"I wish you were Slytherin too," I muttered resting my head on her shoulder. As we walked into the Great Hall I was mystified by the decorations. The floating pumpkins and spiderwebs really brought the Great Hall to life and the tables were filled with all the foods to celebrate a Halloween.

I unlinked my arm from Dom's and looked at her, "do you want to come and sit with us?"

"Yeah, I don't think I want to be around them anymore today. Do you mind if I sleep in your common room too?" she asked warily.

"Yeah, I don't mind." The feast was filled with fun and laughter and it continued into our common room.

Dom looked at us, "I'm really thankful to you guys for letting me stay here for the night."

Mitch threw an arm around her shoulder, "Anything to spend more time with you."

I woke the next morning feeling like I was in an oven. For a person who despises so many people, Dominique is a cuddler when she sleeps. I carefully unwrapped her arms from around me and crawled out of bed.

I looked around and saw that Allie was already awake, "Morning Allie, are you going to watch the game today?"

"I don't really want to but one of the boys will probably drag me down there."

"I'll probably go so you won't be alone. I should wake Dom up, she's not the most fun in the morning." I laughed shaking Dom's shoulder.

"Dom wake up, Dominique," I whispered. She groaned then rolled over and went back to sleep.

I looked at Allie, "See what I mean."

"Let me try," Allie said pushing me aside. Next thing I know Dom's on the floor her foot in the hands of Allie.

"What the hell are you doing!" Dom cried sending death glares at Allie.

Alyssa smiled sweetly, "Time to get up."

After breakfast the three of us made our way out to the quidditch pitch for the start of the game. As we made our way to the stands, we soon found the boys sitting in the first row. I took a seat in between Scorpius and Riley while Dom sat next to Mitch and Allie next to Damien and Ash.

I turned to look at Riley, "How's Blake doing this morning?"

"I briefly saw him before breakfast and he didn't look too happy, more worried. I feel sorry for the team at this point, if they lose, he will probably blow up."

"Honestly I think that Silverling is the weak link you saw how he only barely hit the targets at tryouts and there was no power behind them," Scorpius commented joining the conversation. We continued to discuss the disappointment that is Hawthorn Silverling.

Bella Raven a 5th year Gryffindor started to announce, "And here comes the Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain and seeker Kylan Wood, Fred Weasley, Selina Fisherman and Hazel Kirke are the chasers, Noah Fluke and Rosetta Snowbell are beaters, and keeper is James Potter. Following them is the Slytherin team Captain and chaser Blake Zabini, Chris Collingwood, and Nathan Hawking are the other two chasers, Hawthorn Silverling and Seth Daltroy are beaters, the keeper is Hennery Turpin and seeker is Jake Griffin."

As the game started, we watched the players take to the air with Slytherin in possession of the quaffle first. The teamwork between Blake, Seth and Nathan was strong and within the first few minutes, they had already scored a goal. This didn't last long as Gryffindor came back with a goal just a few minutes later. An hour later and the score was 240 to 230 Gryffindor in the lead. It all started going downhill after that. Gryffindor had the quaffle and was racing towards Hennery when out of nowhere a bludger came flying at Hennery and hit his head, knocking him off his broom. I looked around at the beaters to see who hit the bludger and to my surprise, it looked like it was Hawthorn Silverling. I must not have been the only one as Blake flew over to Silverling and started yelling at him.

"Did you guys see that. I'm pretty sure that Silverling hit that bludger. I knew he was useless!" Scorpius whisper yelled.

"Blake looks really mad," I commented.

"I've been on the receiving end of that fury, I'd hate to be Silverling right now," Riley said leaning in towards me and Scorpius. The game ended soon after with Jake Griffin catching the snitch and barely helping Slytherin win 380 to 350. We watched as Blake stormed off the pitch the rest of the team in tow.

Over the next few weeks Blake had the Slytherin team practicing until they practically dropped dead. Every night we would watch the team drag themselves in the common room and up to bed. Christmas holidays had crept upon us and we were soon on our way home. We got on the train and quickly found a compartment. There were eight of us, so it would be a tight fit. Dom, Allie and I went to buy the lollies from the trolley. We got at least eight of each of the lollies then went back to the cart. When we arrived, we found Damien and Riley in a fistfight on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Allie asked. Damien and Riley looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Riley claimed he was the better fighter and I argued that I was, so we decided that we would fight to see who would win," Damien stated.

"And why were you talking about fighting in the first place?" Dom questioned.

"Don't remember," Riley answered.

"Mira, remember to ask your parents about coming over to my place," Allie reminded me.

"Yes, I will, and I'll send you an owl to tell you if I can come. It looks like we're running out of sweets so I'll just go get some more."

"I'll come with you," Riley said getting up from the floor. "If you need anything over the holidays just right and I'll try and help," Riley offered as we walked down the corridor.

"Same goes for you but I do think I'll be the one in trouble." We brought some more candies and went back to our compartment. We all talked and messed around until we finally arrived at the station.

"Well, I'll see you guys during the holiday. Don't forget to write because I might not survive these holidays alone," I explained as we got off the train.

"And who am I?" Dom asked.

"You're the person who will endure my pain too."

"True. Let's go find the pack of lions." We all exchanged goodbyes before going to find our family. It wasn't hard to find them because of the Weasley's hair.

"Mimi, Dom their you guys are." My mother said.

"Sorry, we were just saying goodbye to some friends."

"Miranda, you never wrote to us. We heard from your brothers. We had to hear from them about how you were. We had to find out from them what house you were in, which we will talk about at home. Now, how are you?" my father questioned.

"I'm fine, dad. Now can we go home?"

"Yes, we're waiting for you." He proclaimed. I quickly walked over to Dom and said goodbye to her then walked back to my family. We apparated home and I went to go upstairs when my father called for me to come back down.

"Miranda, we need to talk about where you were sorted, your friends and how school, is going." My mother told me. I walked back to my parents and looked at them.

"School is good. I'm enjoying the classes and I have made some great friends." I remarked before walking back up the stairs again. I was at the top of the stairs when my mother asked the question I was avoiding.

"What house are you in Miranda?" I turned around to face my parents. "Slytherin," I confirmed it for then, then walked to my room. I unpacked my things in half an hour. When I was done, I saw an owl fly up to my window. It was white with black specks. I opened the window and took the letter from it. I was about to feed it when it flew off. I opened the letter:

_Hey Mira, the rest of us were going to meet up at Scorpius' house tomorrow at 10 am. Come if you can. Allie_

I quickly walked downstairs.

"Mum, can I go to a friend's house tomorrow?"

"You were sorted into Slytherin?" my father asked.

"Yes."

"Is this friend in Slytherin?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Yes."

"And what is it?"

"Scorpius."

"Scorpius Malfoy?" my father asked

"Yes."

"Then you may not go to his house." My father stated.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you near him or his father."

"Mum?" I asked looking at her. She just shook her head at me.

"You would let Lily go," I told my father, "and James and Al if they asked but you never let me do anything. Lily is your little princess you would do anything for her. James is the eldest and your firstborn so you would do anything for him, and Al reminds you of yourself so you do anything for him but what do you ever do for me?" I all but screamed at him.

"You are not going, Miranda." He said sternly.

"Fine," I walked back upstairs and decided I would ask Scorpius for help.

_Hey Scorpius, I know that everyone was planning on getting to your house around 10 but my parents won't let me come so I was wondering if I could turn up around 7 before they wake up. Mira._

I folded the letter and went to find Mum.

"Mum can I borrow your owl," I asked walking downstairs.

"Why can't you use Specks?" she replied.

"Mum, please can I just use Starlight. I need to send Scorpius a reply telling him I'm not going to be there tomorrow," I pleaded with her.

"Fine," she sighed.

Just as I was about to go to bed there was a tap at my window. I opened it to find an owl with a letter. I took the letter and the owl flew away.

_Of course you can. Scorpius_

I woke up early and got ready. I was about to floo to Scorpius's place when I heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Mimi, what are you doing up?" Al asked.

"Going out" I replied.

"Mum and dad said you're not allowed to go to the Malfoy's house. I'm going to tell dad," he argued ready to get our parents. "You can't stop me, Bye" I teased stepping into the fireplace and calling "Malfoy Manor" before he could do anything. I stepped out of the fireplace to be greeted by Scorpius.

"Morning Scorpius,"

"Morning Mira. My family is in the dining room." He greeted dragging me there. When we walked in four sets of eyes looked at us.

"Hello, you must be Miranda," a woman with brown hair welcomed.

"Yes, I am but please call me Mira."

"Alright. I'm Scorpius's mother. Call me Astoria."

"It's nice to meet you Astoria."

"I'm Draco. Scorpius's father."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Narcissa and this is Lucius and we are Scorpius's grandparents."

"It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for allowing me to be here."

"So, Miranda who are your parents?" Lucius asked.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"WHAT!" Lucius screamed, "What is she doing in my house?" Lucius demanded.

"Father this is Scorpius's friend please make her feel welcome."

"How did you even meet her Scorpius" Lucius demanded.

"She was sorted into Slytherin"

"A Potter in Slytherin?"

"Yes, and I'm proud of it. It means I don't have to be around people I call my family every single minute of every single day."

"But it's not right to have a Potter in Slytherin," Lucius commented.

"Being in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor like the rest of my family means I'm different and not like them. My father had the choice to be in Slytherin and refused and he went on to save the world, I had the choice to be in Slytherin and accepted and now I might go on to destroy the world. You never know so if you don't like it tell someone who cares because I don't." I expressed to Lucius. He just looked at me.

"I like you. You are nothing like your father or mother." Lucius observed, "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you some of the things in my office?"

"Sure. You don't mind do you Scorpius?" I asked looking at him.

"No, go ahead." With that Lucius walked out of the room with me hot on his tail. Lucius showed me many of the things he had in his office. He showed me heirlooms and we talked for three hours about the war and what Voldemort was like. I had a nice time but when it was 10 o'clock Scorpius came and got me, so we could hang out with the rest of the gang.

"Hey, Mira. How was the lion's den?" Riley asked hugging me.

"Okay, dad went off at me for being in Slytherin and mum agreed, I didn't see Lily or James and Al was the same. So, it was better than I expected. Dom, how were your parents?"

"Dad asked how school was and mum asked if I had made any friends. Thankfully Vic didn't say anything, so dad and mum didn't bite my head off, so it went okay."

"So, Mira are you coming to my house later?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, my parents will get mad, but I don't care."

For the rest of the day, we talked and flew around on brooms playing a small quidditch game. Soon we left, and I went home with Allie and Ash. As soon as we got there, I met the rest of their family. They were not as accepting but they were okay with me staying there.

I arrived back home the following afternoon to find my parents sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Where were you?" my father screamed at me.

"You wouldn't let me go to Scorpius's, so I went yesterday morning then I stayed at Alyssa's because I knew you would act like this."

"I specifically told you not to go and, yet you still went. Of course, I would react like this. You are grounded until you go back to school, the only time you can only leave this house is when we go to Grandma's for Christmas. Go to your room now." I walked upstairs and did the homework I had to do.

Four days later it was Christmas and Lily woke us all up at five to open presents. I gave my mum some new jewellery, my dad a watch, James some quidditch gear, Al some new books and Lily some new clothes. I got new clothes from mum and dad, Quidditch gear from James, a bracelet from Al and lollies from Lily. Allie and Ash sent me clothes and lollies, Mitch, Damien and Riley sent me a combined present of music, book, lollies and clothes and Scorpius got me the most beautiful necklace. It was a diamond heart on a plain silver necklace.

We arrived at Grandma and Grandpa's at 10 am. Dominique and I immediately went to sit outside away from the rest of the family.

"You ready for a day of torture," I asked Dom.

"No"

"I got you your present and I thought I should give it to you now instead of in front of the rest of the family," I confessed handing her the present.

"Thanks here's yours" I opened it to see a book of spells and charms.

"Thanks, Dom I love it."

"I knew you were good at charms and I thought you might like a more advanced book. I can't believe you got me muggle music I love it, thanks."

"Hey girls," grandpa said, "grandma wants you inside for gift opening."

After the present opening which I got more books and clothes, we all went outside and had lunch. Dom and I stayed away from the rest of our cousins and talked to each other the entire time. That night we went home and straight to bed.

As I was walking down the hall to breakfast the next morning James and Lily walked out from their rooms.

"Here comes the snake. Lily stay away from it." James sneered, and Lily laughed. I kept walking down the hall.

"Aren't you going to fight, snake," James taunted.

"Yeah, do you need everyone else to fight your battles."

"Lily, have you not listened to what dad has said about how if it weren't for Narcissa dad would be dead. So Slytherin's have done something good. And James did you really stoop so low as to turn our 9-year-old sister against me." I questioned walking right up to James's face.

"No, she's just smarter than Albus and knows that snakes are dirty and filthy and should only be found in the trash."

"What did you say about me, James," Albus demanded storming up the stairs.

"Nothing"

"No, you said that I wasn't smart, and I should hate Slytherins."

"I didn't say that."

"Don't try and deny it because I know what you said, and you shouldn't hate Mimi just because she is Slytherin."

"Well, as long as she's a Slytherin she's not my sister," James announced.

"Nor mine." Lily copied.

"Well if you two don't want me as a sister than the only sibling I have is Al," I replied before storming down to the kitchen.

The rest of the day I spent in my room trying to figure out how to fight like a Slytherin. Then it struck me I had to talk to someone who is a Slytherin and the best Slytherin I know is Lucius. I decided to write to him.

_Dear Lucius,_

_I am writing to you because I have found myself in some trouble and would like to talk to you about how to resolve it._

_Sincerely Miranda_

I sent it then went to read a book. Just before dinner, I received a reply.

_Dear Miranda,_

_I am honoured you came to me for help. You can come over tomorrow._

_Sincerely Lucius_

"Kids dinner," my mum yelled. When we were all eating dinner, I asked the question.

"Mum can I go to Scorpius tomorrow."

"No," my dad answered.

"Of course, you can," Mum said giving my dad a glare.

"Lucius yesterday I got in a fight with my brother about being in Slytherin and my fighting was pathetic. Can you help?"

"Of course. Now explain the fight to me."

Two hours later I felt like I could hold my ground more.

"Grandfather," Scorpius said walking into Lucius's office "I was wondering… oh hey, Mira. How long have you been here?"

"About two hours."

"Okay, I was just going to tell you I am going to Diagon Alley and maybe the Leaky Cauldron."

"Sure, are you ready to go now."

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts." While we were walking Scorpius asked.

"Did you like your necklace?"

"It's so beautiful Scorpius, thanks. How did you like the jumper?"

"It was great."

Soon we were back at Hogwarts and we had loads of homework, though most of it was easy for me, I barely had enough time to spend with my friends let alone bully the people that hate me.

"Mira, Mira, Mira" Dom called out.

"Hey, Dom what do you want?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you, all these Gryffindor's are annoying me so much." She said while walking with me to the common room "Do you think if I asked Professor Mc Gonagall, she would let me change houses."

"I don't know Dom I mean no one has ever done that, you could try though."

"Could you come with me?"

"Sure."

"Well it's dinner time now so do you want to after that.'

"Sounds good."

"Hey Allie, Riley," I said sitting down at the table.

"Hey Mira, Dom" they both replied.

"Where's everyone else?" I said just as they walked up behind Riley.

"Hey, guys," they said.

"So, I want to tell you all something," Dom said once they sat down.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was going to ask Professor Mc Gonagall if it was possible to change houses."

"That's never been done before," Ash said.

"I hope it goes well because I can't wait for you to be a Slytherin" Mitch commented.

"Well it may not work but I hope it does," Dom stated.

"Dominique, we should go now," I told her.

"Okay see you guys later." She said standing up.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Dom while we were walking.

"A little bit. I'm more scared that she won't let me get sorted again" she replied.

"We'll convince her," I said as we walked up to the door.

"Come in," Professor Mc Gonagall said.

"Hi, Professor I wanted to ask you if it is possible to get sorted again. I feel like I was sorted into the wrong house."

"Well it has never been allowed and if it was you would have to have your parents' permission and the sorting hat has to agree to resort you." Professor Mc Gonagall said.

"Please, can we just ask the sorting hat first." Dom pleaded.

"We can try but don't count on it." She replied. Professor Mc Gonagall walked away and came back a few seconds later with the sorting hat and stool.

"Is it possible for Dominique Weasley to be sorted again?" she asked the hat.

"Why do you want to be sorted again?" the hat questioned.

"I feel that I don't belong in Gryffindor and that my view in life has changed and I would like to see if I still belong in Gryffindor."

"I see," the replied "I feel she has a good reason for being sorted again. If you and the parents agree I will resort her," he then said to Professor McGonagall.

Two days later Dominique got a reply from her parents saying that if she believed that she needed to be sorted again then she has their permission, though it was more her mother then her father that agreed. She immediately went to Professor Mc Gonagall to see if she could get sorted. She told her that she can come back tomorrow, and she could bring a few friends.

So, this is why we are now all standing in Professor Mc Gonagall's office waiting for Dom to be sorted. She sat on the chair and we waited for about two minutes. Then the sorting hat called out

"Slytherin"

"Well Dominique we will have your belongings moved to the Slytherin common room and I hope you feel more at home there," Professor said before shooing us all out of her office.

"How great is this" Mitch said grinning madly "You're finally one of us." We all walk back to the common room to talk and do homework then we all went to bed.

I woke early morning and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to go outside for a ride on a broom. It was quiet as I walked through the castle. My footsteps echoed through the halls. As I reached the entrance doors, I started to feel free. It had been a while since I had got to enjoy being by myself. As I opened the doors, I could smell the freshness of the morning calling me to be free. I grabbed a broom from Madame Hooch's office mounted it and took to the sky. I flew around for what seemed like hours and watched the sunrise. It all ended too quickly for me as I heard someone call out my name. I looked down to see Dom and Allie calling me down.

"Hey, it's time for breakfast. How long have you been out here anyway?" Allie asked as I approached them.

"Awhile," I replied as we walked to the great hall. We sat down and were discussing the upcoming joint birthday party for Riley and Mitch.

"Maybe we should take the food out to the black lake and have the party there," Dom suggested.

"It's the best plan we've come up with." Allie sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Hey, girls what's wrong?" Damien asked walking up to us.

"Just working out a birthday party. We were thinking of going down to the lake." I replied.

"Sounds good. When?" Ash asked.

"Tomorrow. I mean it will be the weekend and we can have the whole day to party."

The party was great we hung out and flew around a bit. Overall, we had great fun. Two weeks into term, Slytherin had won 150 to 110 points against Ravenclaw. We had watched the Slytherin team quickly rush off the pit with a raging Blake leading the pack. I was glad I was not part of the Slytherin team as I tried to imagine how Blake was ranting about how they could have lost that day as the only points they got were from catching the snitch.

The boys wanted to go watch the quidditch practice and decided to drag me along, the rest of the girls got out of it saying they wanted to study. I tried that but the boys know that I don't study.

We had been commenting on the team all practice and were now focusing on the chasers. Blake was drilling Seth and Nathan about their teamwork, if you wanted to score in quidditch a strong bond between the chasers is key, they need to work together without having to speak. The three of them were doing really well to attempt to make shots but Hennery Turpin was on top of his game blocking nearly every shot they threw at him. We heard voices call behind us and looked back to see the girls and guessed they got tired of studying. I watched as their faces of joy turned to horror and they started to scream my name. It registered too late as the last thing I remember is a bludger connecting with my head and the world around me becoming dark.

I heard a murmuring of voices. I tried opening my eyes, but they just stayed closed. Instead, I decided to listen to the voices.

"How long until she wakes up?" a voice who I recognised as Allie's asked who I could only assume was Madam Pomfrey.

"Should be soon. Now you lot need to get to class." As I heard shuffling, I tried to speak but it came out as a groan then slowly I opened my eyes. By the time they were open the room had stopped moving and everyone was staring at me.

"Miss Potter it's good to see you awake you have a bump on the back of your head so you might have a headache so please drink this." Madam Pomfrey said handing me a vial.

"When am I allowed to leave?" I asked after I had chugged down the potion.

"How's your head?"

"It feels fine"

"Very well if you have any dizziness, nausea or a headache worsens please come back and try to stay away from loud areas for a few hours. You may leave." Madam Pomfrey said before leaving. I slowly swung my legs off the bed and stood up only to fall into the arms of Ri. After I was okay to walk, we all headed to the kitchens as I was hungry, and dinner had just finished.

"How are you feeling?" Ash asked.

"I'm good just a bit of a headache. How long was I out for?"

"About two hours," Allie said as we reached the kitchen. We all had dinner seeing as they were in the infirmary for dinner then went back to the common rooms. As we walked through the door to the common rooms, the entire quidditch team was there waiting.

"Hey Potter," Blake Zabini said giving me a hug "I'm sorry about Hawthorn Silverling he's only a second year and thinks he's the best beater we have. I've already yelled at him for the bludger hitting you and removed him from the next game."

"You didn't have to do that Zabini. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yes, I did, he was messing around. I'll be glad next year when we have tryouts again, I might find someone better and less of a douche but for now, he actually has good aim unlike some of my reserves."

"Well, I am planning on trying out for the beater positions next year I'm sure Scorpius will too."

"Maybe there's hope for the team next year." The rest of the team came and gave me hugs and apologised for Silverling. The last person to apologies was the person who caused the incident. He looked very uncomfortable and I saw Blake glaring at him before he quickly apologised and ran away. I can see why Blake is not fond of him.

It was a week later that Scorpius and I were approached by Blake with an offer. He wanted us to train with him as beaters as Chris Collingwood is graduating this year and he didn't want to have Silverling back for another year due to his attitude. We would practice at least once a day, building up strength and accuracy. Blake had this genius idea especially for me that if we increased the weight of the bat over time my strength would build and hitting a bludger would be easier. For the next few weeks Scorpius and I were practicing every afternoon before dinner. Blake was impressed with the teamwork we already had between us that he has asked the rest of the chasers to come for a practice, so we had more than one person to try and take out.

"Hey guys, heard Blake was training you to be the new beater team next year. I'll be happy when Silverling is gone," Seth called out as he and Nathan approached us.

"Yeah, don't think he wanted Silverling back either," Scorpius replied. We spent the afternoon aiming bludgers at the three while they practiced running the quaffle up and down the pitch. It helped us and Blake so much that we ended up doing it at least once a week which prompted a close friendship between the five of us.

Two months had passed, and we were nearing the end of term and Damien's birthday that we were planning another party for him. With the end of term nearing also came with more homework and studying for tests.

After Damien's party, we were all busy with the exams which I had to say by the end of the week I was confident I had at least passed them all. Although I couldn't say the same for Mitch.

"Ugh," Mitch groaned as he walked up to the table "I can't wait for these exams to be over. I'm sure that I haven't passed some of them."

Dom laughed at him "You should have studied more."

"But studying is boring right Scorp?" Mitch looked at Scorp pleading him to agree.

"Sorry man but I have to agree with the girls plus if I don't pass my grandfather might disown me."

Mitch looked at Dame and Ri.

"You should have studied," Dame stated. The rest of breakfast Mitch complained about how he was going to fail. I swear if he studied as much as he complained he would be the top student. It was the last day of exams and we only had a potion and a DADA exam left so I wasn't too worried.


End file.
